


A thousand {years} more

by AyaLawliet_FGI



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Surprises, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaLawliet_FGI/pseuds/AyaLawliet_FGI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ragazza dai lunghissimi capelli biondi si voltò a guardarlo e solo in quel momento il tempo tornò a scorrere, la realtà rivestì i panni dell’assurdità che era – un viaggio senza senso, la cima di una torre solitaria, un patto raffazzonato a cercare di dare un significato a questo nuovo mondo ancora tutto sconosciuto per entrambi.<br/>«Mi farai volare?»<br/>{ Jack/Hiccup/Merida/Rapunzel }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. # raggio di sole ~ Hiccup/Rapunzel

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# raggio di sole

 

 

La stanza si era fatta meno buia a poco a poco, e all’inizio Hiccup non se n’era quasi reso conto, c’erano questioni più urgenti a cui pensare – ritrovarsi legati a una sedia per mezzo di una letterale cascata di _capelli biondi_ non era certo una cosa che gli succedesse tutti i giorni, e poi gli si era anche addormentato il piede sinistro, non era per niente una situazione _piacevole_ – ma adesso che la ragazza tendeva la mano verso Sdentato, esitante, molto più di quanto non lo fosse stato lui una vita e un mondo prima, la luce nel suo sguardo era così nitida da fargli pensare di non aver mai visto prima niente di simile. Danzava nella polvere, sulle squame tese di Sdentato, nella scia del suo respiro ancora incredulo e tra i capelli e sulle guance di lei. Era appena un bagliore, _forse_ , o forse Hiccup aveva sempre e solo conosciuto il buio – almeno da allora, da quando il mondo e la vita erano finiti, da quando Sdentato l’aveva portato via verso una notte senza stelle in cui l’unico segno era una lontanissima, intangibile cometa rossa.

E poi la mano della ragazza sfiorò il muso nero del drago. Hiccup si chiese se non avesse solo immaginato il flusso di calore che si era appena sentito dentro, o se non fosse soltanto un nuovo incredibile raggio di sole, venuto a posarglisi sul volto e a dirgli che il buio qualche volta poteva diradarsi.

La ragazza dai lunghissimi capelli biondi si voltò a guardarlo e solo in quel momento il tempo tornò a scorrere, la realtà rivestì i panni dell’assurdità che era – un viaggio senza senso, la cima di una torre solitaria, un patto raffazzonato a cercare di dare un significato a questo nuovo mondo ancora tutto sconosciuto per entrambi.

«Mi farai volare?»

Il sussurro rimase ad aleggiare nella polvere dorata dell’aria – non c’era bisogno di rispondere, lei lo sapeva benissimo, doveva saperlo, _da sempre_ – e in qualche modo Hiccup trovò la forza di distogliere lo sguardo da quei suoi occhi quasi dolorosamente accesi; toccò Sdentato, corpo caldo e ormai rilassato, lasciandosi pervadere dal sollievo di sapere che la luce era davvero lì, sempre più calda. Allora le tese la mano, scoprendo di sorridere.

Quando lei la prese, fu come se la finestra sul balcone fosse già aperta, come se lui e Sdentato cavalcassero già il cielo e la ragazza dai lunghissimi capelli biondi muovesse un passo per raggiungerli, ancora uno, ancora uno, mentre al di sotto si apriva il vuoto...

Hiccup quasi non notò che si stringeva un piccolo scrigno al petto.

 

 

~

 

 

«Sei sveglio?»

La vestaglia rosa di Rapunzel si delinea sulla porta della sua stanza. Hiccup le sorride appena, senza muoversi, e come al solito a lei basta questo. Gli si avvicina, siede al suo fianco abbracciando un cuscino, finché lui non riesce a sentire la sua guancia morbida contro una spalla; i suoi capelli sembrano scintillare sul pavimento bianco, anche se la luce è spenta.

La mano di Rapunzel si aggrappa al suo gomito, affettuosa, per poi scendere sul ginocchio sinistro e là – di nuovo, come al solito – fermarsi.

«Avresti dovuto permettermi di guarire quella ferita.»

Hiccup scuote piano la testa, respirando per un istante il profumo del suo shampoo. «Lo sai che è giusto così.» Cerca Sdentato con gli occhi, ma la sagoma nera del drago è invisibile nella penombra della sala. “Ne hai guarite altre.” No, questo non riesce ancora a dirglielo.

Rapunzel nasconde un piccolo bacio timido tra le pieghe della sua felpa. Hiccup aveva una mezza idea di accendere la tv, ma questo era prima che lei venisse ad abbracciarlo nel buio su un vecchio divano incolore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è la cosa più strana che abbia mai scritto. Si tratta di una serie di episodi solo apparentemente disgiunti, non in ordine cronologico ma comunque appartenenti tutti alla stessa storyline; è una raccolta ma non è una raccolta, è un’AU ma non è un’AU... E, insomma, vi toccherà aspettare un po’ per capirci qualcosa. Del resto anch’io ci sto capendo poco o niente.  
> E no, non avete letto male e non si tratta di un errore. C'è proprio una tv.  
> Benvenuti nel mio manicomio mentale. *rotola via*


	2. # stretta ~ Hiccup/Merida

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# stretta

 

 

Con arco e frecce Hiccup non sapeva proprio che farci, ma in compenso era un ottimo ascoltatore. Merida si era chiesta più volte se dipendesse dal fatto che nessuno aveva mai ascoltato lui – perché era, be’, _così evidente_ – ma non aveva mai osato chiedere. Forse era paura... Paura di rivedere calare sul suo viso quell’ombra triste che lei aveva notato spesso, quando si erano conosciuti, e che alcune notti tornava ancora, accompagnata da quelle più fitte del buio. Era relativamente facile scalare le montagne, bere dal salto di una cascata, contrastare una madre regina e i suoi sogni di romantica gloria imperitura – era molto più difficile guardare negli occhi una persona delusa, e questo Merida lo sapeva bene. Perché in quelle occasioni, con lei, quella madre regina non faceva che distogliere lo sguardo.

Però Hiccup la guardava, e _l’ascoltava_ ; una mano sul dorso del drago, ferma in una carezza interrotta, le labbra risucchiate in un’espressione di comprensivo imbarazzo. A un tratto aveva fatto un gesto come per toccarla, ma lei continuava a gesticolare con foga, incapace di fermarsi, e non avrebbe saputo dire se quel suo improvviso stringersi le dita attorno al ginocchio avesse un significato particolare.

E continuò a parlare, a parlare da ragazza e non da principessa, senza curarsi di tenere il mento in alto e il busto diritto, scalciando forte tra erba e terra, tormentandosi ciocche di capelli, buttando fuori tutta l’oppressione che le stringeva il petto in una morsa rabbiosa – continuò a parlare perché con Hiccup era facile essere solo Merida, non accorgersi del sole che scendeva sempre più basso all’orizzonte, ed era facile persino dimenticare una cerimonia di fidanzamento anche se, ehm, la stessa cerimonia di fidanzamento era l’argomento del soliloquio. In effetti, a volte Merida si sentiva un paradosso vivente, ma davvero, andava bene così, _era il mondo a essere sbagliato, no?_

Il drago aveva già sbadigliato due o tre volte quando le parole finirono e rimasero il respiro affannoso di Merida e gli occhi di Hiccup di nuovo pieni di ombre. Perché, poi? La capiva davvero così tanto? Cosa c’era dietro le sue spalle, quanto più grande era stata la _sua_ delusione? Merida non lo sapeva, non l’aveva mai saputo. Solo una cosa restava da fare.

Hiccup trattenne il fiato, quando lei lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò; Sdentato alzò la testa con aria curiosa.

«Grazie.»

«Perché?»

«Perché non mi interrompi mai... Perché _t’importa_.»

Hiccup non si mosse; solo le sue dita si districarono dal ginocchio per salire tra i suoi capelli, dandole la bizzarra sensazione di aver appena preso una decisione. Sdentato sbuffò, o almeno così sembrò a Merida. Per la prima volta da ore, si ritrovò a sorridere.

 

 

~

 

 

Hiccup non parla mai di _quella cosa_ , ma qualche volta Merida s’intrufola lo stesso nella sua stanza dai muri affollati di poster e disegni e gli si stende accanto, limitandosi ad abbracciarlo. Ha l’impressione che Hiccup abbia tanto bisogno di tanti abbracci, più di chiunque altro in questo posto troppo vuoto e troppo pieno di lunghi silenzi ovattati.

A volte lo trova addormentato, ma altre volte le loro dita s’intrecciano e lui le mormora un grazie.

«Perché?» gli chiede allora.

«Perché t’importa.»

Merida sorride e chiude gli occhi, inspirando tranquilla: Hiccup sa di cielo e di alcune altre cose che lei ha sempre voluto toccare con mano. E poi, _questa_ è una stretta piacevole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione, questo capitolo è cronologicamente antecedente al primo: prima o poi vi spiegherò cosa ci faceva Hiccup nel regno di Merida prima di incontrare Rapunzel – e prima o poi vi spiegherò anche il senso del modernverse alla fine di ogni episodio, LOL.


	3. # neve ~ Jack/Merida

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# neve

 

 

L’aveva osservata spesso. A volte, quando gli era stato concesso, l’aveva persino seguita, e quel giorno in cui era quasi stata aggredita dall’orso lui aveva sfogato la tensione e la preoccupazione imbiancando completamente il mare del Nord. Gli piaceva guardarla e illudersi di conoscerla, perché lei era diversa, lei _credeva_. E se anche tra le verdi colline scozzesi non c’era mai stato spazio per la leggenda di Jack Frost, pure quella principessa così diversa da tutte le altre – persino da quelle che non sapevano di esserlo – aveva gli occhi pieni di fate e folletti e coboldi e magari, sì, magari prima o poi sarebbero anche potuti essere pieni di lui...

Da molti anni, volente o nolente, Jack Frost portava il gelo nel mondo: così tanti che ormai si era quasi abituato all’invisibilità, all’essere ignorato da tutti. Quasi. Qualche volta, però, gli capitava di vedere qualcuno per cui valeva la pena ricominciare a sperare. E il minimo che potesse fare, allora, era cercare di ricambiare il favore.

Al compleanno dell’orso ne erano seguiti tanti altri e oggi la principessa Merida, costretta in una lunga veste che imprigionava letteralmente il suo corpo sempre pronto a correre e saltare e fuggire, guardava imbronciata da una finestra i preparativi per un banchetto. Jack non aveva capito moltissimo di quella storia di alleanze e fidanzamenti, ma sapeva bene che c’era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto cancellare quel broncio – e nel suo campo non aveva rivali.

Balzò giù dal bastone su cui era rimasto appollaiato a osservarla, portandosi alle sue spalle; i suoi piedi nudi e impalpabili non producevano rumore sul pavimento di pietra, ma il modo in cui lei s’irrigidì gli disse che di certo percepiva il freddo. Quello, oh, lo sentivano _tutti_.

“Lo so che non puoi vedermi. Ma puoi vedere questo.”

Il soffio di Jack agitò i capelli ancora sciolti della principessa, le sfiorò la guancia, facendola rabbrividire, e poi si condensò in una scia azzurrina, che volò fuori dalla finestra e si mescolò alla...

«Neve.» Merida sussurrava tra sé, incredula. Qualche volta faceva cose del genere. «Sta _nevicando_... E siamo in _piena estate_.»

Di fuori, gli uomini di re Fergus sollevarono sguardi esterrefatti verso un cielo che fino a pochi istanti prima era stato di un blu miracoloso. Si affrettarono a fissare funi e assestare assi, ma in breve tempo la nevicata fuori stagione li sparpagliò, sconvolti e impacciati. La preparazione del banchetto di benvenuto per i pretendenti della principessa era chiaramente rinviata.

Non era molto, rifletté Jack, ma era pur sempre qualcosa. Dal canto suo Merida saltellava sul posto, vincendo le resistenze del vestito, radiosa come – be’, come _Merida_.

«Grazie, grazie, grazie, _grazie_...» Si voltò, e per un istante assurdo Jack ebbe la certezza altrettanto assurda che lo stesse guardando negli occhi. «Chiunque tu sia.»

 

 

~

 

 

Sulla finestra appannata dal calorifero, nella sala comune, qualcuno ha disegnato una faccina circondata da una massa di riccioli indomati. Jack è quasi sicuro di sapere chi è stato, quando si ferma a osservare i fiocchi di neve che s’intravedono oltre il tratto sicuro del dito di...

«Mi somiglia, vero?» Merida è al suo fianco, sorridente come la sua piccola copia bidimensionale. «Disegniamo qualcosa anche noi.»

Jack scrolla le spalle, ma non protesta quando la mano di lei guida la sua sul vetro, senza rabbrividire al contatto della sua pelle sempre così fredda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cronologicamente parlando questo capitolo è la diretta conseguenza del precedente.


	4. # scrigno ~ Jack/Rapunzel

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# scrigno

 

 

Uno dei suoi ricordi più remoti cominciava con il ritaglio del suo punto di vista tra le coperte, uno strillo soffocato, un cavallo nero come la notte tramutato in ghiaccio e un tocco freddo ma gentile sulla testa – una carezza che forse aveva solo immaginato. Il mattino seguente, il ghiaccio aveva formato una pozza ai piedi del letto, ma la mamma non aveva voluto credere alla sua storia e l’aveva sgridata perché non aveva voluto fare pipì prima di dormire.

Ancora più nitido era il ricordo della prima volta che aveva stretto al petto il suo libro preferito. Era una raccolta di miti e leggende abbellita da splendide figure, le sole parole che, così piccola, potesse decifrare; ricordava con chiarezza molte sere passate così davanti al fuoco, il suo piccolo dito premuto sull’illustrazione di una fata, la mamma che la pettinava cantandole la loro magica canzone. Era stato quel libro a insegnarle ad amare i colori e i disegni, così come a credere nelle vecchie fiabe – anche se tra quelle pagine non aveva mai trovato tracce di una creatura in grado di congelare gli incubi.

Invece, Rapunzel non ricordava quando e come avesse avuto lo scrigno. Era suo e basta, un oggetto presente da sempre nella sua torre, e forse questa consapevolezza l’aveva spinta a usarlo per nascondere i suoi tesori più preziosi, quelli di cui neanche sua madre conosceva l’esistenza. Non erano molti, ma c’erano, ed erano solo suoi.

Pascal, comunque, non demordeva.

«Oh, e va bene.» Rapunzel sospirò, sconfitta, giocherellando con la cerniera del cofanetto laccato d’oro, l’altra mano attorcigliata tra i capelli che erano sempre stati la sua unica difesa. «Solo, non ridere di me, va bene? Non l’ho esattamente _visto_. Non sono neanche così _sicura_ che sia davvero successo... Penso sia perché non ho ancora deciso se crederci o no.»

Pascal continuò a guardarla con quella sua aria insofferente stampata sul musetto della stessa tonalità di lilla del lenzuolo, finché lei non cedette del tutto e gli mostrò il contenuto dello scrigno.

Questa volta, quando insieme allo spiffero le arrivò sulla nuca anche lo sbuffo di una _risata_ , Rapunzel non dubitò neanche per un istante.

«Fiorellino» giunse la voce di sua madre dalla stanza di sotto, «chiudi il lucernario. C’è corrente, e fa freddo oggi.»

Pascal osservava con attenzione il disegno del ragazzo dai capelli bianchi.

 

 

~

 

 

«Carino.»

Rapunzel si scosta i capelli dal viso con l’avambraccio; li ha raccolti in una treccia per evitare di sporcarli con il colore, ma qualche ciocca è comunque sfuggita ai tanti lacci serviti allo scopo. Solleva lo sguardo e vede Jack sulla soglia, le mani nascoste nelle tasche anteriori della felpa, che si guarda intorno con un sorrisetto sghembo.

«Ti piace davvero?»

«C’è un po’ troppo rosa per i miei gusti, ma...» Jack comincia a camminare attraverso l’intrico del disegno che adorna tutto il pavimento, muovendosi con cautela per non calpestare i campi di pittura fresca, come qualcun altro ha già fatto in un posto e in un tempo diverso. Prima di rendersene conto, Rapunzel lo scopre accucciato accanto a sé: freddo ma gentile, come è sempre stato. «Sì, non è male.»

Lei sbuffa. «Lo so, manca un po’ di bianco.» Il barattolo è proprio accanto al suo ginocchio destro; vi affonda tutta la mano e imbianca ancora di più la pelle del viso di Jack.

Le piace sentirlo ridere. È una di quelle cose che la fanno sentire normale, che li fanno sentire _tutti_ normali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’immagine di Jack che salva Rapunzel bambina dall’Uomo Nero è marchiata a fuoco nella mia mente e niente e nessuno potrà mai cancellarla: HEADCANON POWAH. A proposito, qui la cronologia è anteriore a tutto il resto – Punzie non ha ancora instaurato quel contatto con Hiccup, né Jack ha ancora tentato di salvare Merida dal matrimonio. Uhm, penso che quando tutto sarà finito posterò un indice cronologico ufficiale...


	5. # più dell'aria che respiro ~ Merida/Rapunzel

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# più dell’aria che respiro

 

 

Merida scalava da quando era bambina. Scalava a mani nude, aggrappandosi a rocce e radici e alla dura terra, e forse per questo non le era mai importato granché di non potere effettivamente volare. La torre spersa nella valle vuota era liscia, non offriva appigli, ma i rampicanti erano cresciuti fino a formare un intrico di gradini naturali che avevano reso l’ascesa molto più facile di quanto non si fosse aspettata: salire lassù non le aveva richiesto che qualche minuto.

Si chiese se sarebbe bastato così poco tempo _anche_ a convincerla a cambiare idea.

La trovò come si era aspettata di trovarla, accucciata a terra in una stanza circolare piena di disegni. Merida non era mai stata lì prima d’ora, eppure quel posto era esattamente come lo aveva immaginato, il posto in cui sarebbe potuta crescere una persona come Rapunzel – colorato, confortevole, ma al contempo immensamente triste. E là, sul pavimento, là dove era rimasto l’unico bianco, Rapunzel tracciava segni frenetici di colore, con i capelli sciolti macchiati di pittura fresca, le braccia rosse e nere fino al gomito che le conferivano l’aspetto ferito e sciupato di un uccellino caduto dal nido.

Merida mosse qualche passo cauto verso di lei, attenta a non calpestare nessuna macchia, non per non sporcarsi ma per non sporcare il disegno.

Non sapeva da che parte iniziare, perciò disse la prima cosa che le venne in mente di dirle.

«Non è stata colpa tua.»

Rapunzel non trasalì, non ebbe alcuna sorta di reazione; doveva essersi subito accorta della sua presenza, ma aveva deciso che il dipinto sul pavimento era più importante. Riuscì a rispondere dopo qualche secondo, con una voce che Merida sapeva non appartenerle. «Lo so. Ma non cambia niente. Questo è il mio posto. È casa mia. Lei era mia madre.»

«No.» Merida non voleva ferirla più di così, ma era necessario che lei capisse, che _non impazzisse_. «Non lo era. Lo sai che non lo era.»

«Lo è stata per tutta la mia vita. Non posso dimenticarlo, questo.»

Rapunzel continuò a delineare le sagome di due persone abbracciate, due donne, due estranee. Merida faticava a credere che lei stessa si riconoscesse nel ritratto. Pensò a _sua_ madre, a quanto le era mancata e a quanto le mancava adesso, sorprendentemente e dolorosamente. No, aveva ragione lei; certe cose non si dimenticano.

«Ma vuoi uscire» concluse, piano.

Rapunzel tracciò un ultimo ricciolo nero e si fermò. Cercò di accarezzare il volto della donna dipinta, ma l’unico risultato che ottenne fu di far fiorire sul suo volto affilato una scia rossa come di sangue fresco.

Alzò gli occhi, e all’improvviso Merida rivide la ragazza che conosceva, la principessa perduta, spaventata e sola. «Più dell’aria che respiro.»

 

 

~

 

 

«Lascia stare, è inutile.»

Rapunzel sbuffa, ostinata, e continua a intrecciarle i capelli impossibili. « _Inutile_ non esiste. Posso badare ai miei, posso badare anche i tuoi.»

Merida scoppia a ridere e la lascia fare. Ha sempre detestato che tentassero di domarle i capelli, ma Rapunzel è troppo adorabile perché le si possa semplicemente dire di no. Ruota sul busto, senza sfuggire alle sue dita concentrate, e si accomoda sul letto con i gomiti puntati per poterla guardare in viso.

«Andiamo a vivere insieme, tu e io, un giorno. In un posto qualsiasi, ma insieme.»

Gli occhi di Rapunzel scendono nei suoi e s’illuminano. Merida non sa se succederà mai, ma per ora la risposta di quello sguardo le basta.

La verità è che non possono farcela, l’una senza l’altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A differenza delle altre “combinazioni” finora trattate e ancora da trattare, percepisco il Merida/Rapunzel più come una bromance (uh, sistance? XD) che come una ship vera e propria; però trovo che non si possa parlare dei Big Four concentrandosi solo su questa o quella coppia: è il _gruppo_ stesso a mostrare la sua forza, no?, ed ecco perché questa storia si focalizza ora sull’uno ora sull’altro rapporto, triangoli inclusi.  
>  In questo caso specifico, come avrete capito, le due ragazze si ritrovano a fare i conti con la morte di Gothel – molto, molto, molto dopo gli eventi dei precedenti capitoli – e giuro che vi spiegherò anche come e perché Gothel è morta. Certo, qui non c’è nessun Fitzherbert incatenato e ferito e nessun drastico taglio di capelli. Ma un senso c’è. Da qualche parte. Credo.


	6. # sciarpa ~ Jack/Hiccup

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# sciarpa

 

 

Insieme a Jack, a Berk era arrivato l’inverno. Era stato un po’ strano passare dall’ancor tiepida aria autunnale direttamente ai cumuli di neve e ai vestiti caldi, ma non più strano forse di tutto ciò che era successo _prima_. La Morte Rossa, l’avevano chiamata, anche se in pochi l’avevano seriamente guardata negli occhi – Hiccup sì, e aveva mezza gamba mancante a dimostrarlo. E poi, draghi e Vichinghi che vivevano e lavoravano insieme come un’unica grande realtà. Tutto sommato Jack Frost non era che una piccola sorpresa in un mondo che improvvisamente girava al contrario.

Questo, comunque, non gli impediva di trovare fastidiosa la neve che si accumulava sulla sua già difficile strada.

La protesi era un corpo estraneo, e tale sarebbe rimasto nonostante tutto il lavoro di Skaracchio e il suo e persino quello di Sdentato. Non lo lasciava mai, Sdentato, era sempre al suo fianco, a sostenerlo e guidarlo come si accompagna un bambino che muove i primi passi; Hiccup non gliene sarebbe mai stato grato abbastanza, perché l’alternativa era aggrapparsi al braccio di suo padre, e vedere suo padre in lotta con i sensi di colpa era ancora peggio di com’era stato sentirlo così lontano – così tanto – per anni e anni. Tuttavia, Hiccup aveva imparato che ai draghi la neve non piaceva affatto.

Camminare non era più un istinto naturale, ma doveva riuscirci, doveva. Sdentato era corso a salvarlo, una volta, anche se senza di lui non poteva più volare – era stato l’inizio della fine, _prima della cometa rossa e della luce dorata_. Ma questo era qualcosa di diverso ancora. Anche Hiccup doveva ricominciare a muoversi senza sostegni, se voleva essere sicuro di poter correre da lui ad aiutarlo, quando fosse stato necessario. Glielo doveva, soprattutto adesso, adesso che grazie al suo drago – al _suo_ drago – Berk era piena di draghi e Vichinghi insieme e di...

_Maledetta neve_.

Cadde faccia in giù, il naso sepolto nel bianco gelido, ma dopo un istante una mano altrettanto gelida lo tirò su a sedere.

Hiccup respirò aria pulita, boccheggiò e si voltò a guardare Jack – nessuno aveva mani così fredde – sperando che non percepisse il suo turbamento o, ancora meglio, che quel turbamento fosse solo immaginario. Ma il ricordo gli bruciava ancora sulle labbra, gli infiammò di colpo il volto, quasi sciogliendo la neve che gli era rimasta addosso, caldo esattamente quanto le mani di Jack erano fredde.

«Ho una cosa per te.» Jack non diede segno di aver notato nulla, ma neanche gli diede il tempo di ringraziarlo: accovacciato di fronte a lui, tirò fuori da sotto il mantello una lunga e spessa striscia di lana e gliela avvolse attorno al collo. Hiccup lo lasciò fare, quindi lo scrutò da vicino. Sorrideva. «Così la smetterai di avere sempre la faccia rossa.»

Il tessuto era piacevolmente caldo, non di un calore imbarazzante come quello del ricordo. Se lo sistemò meglio addosso, senza osare specificare che _non sempre_ il rosso dipendeva dal freddo.

Quando si rialzò sulle gambe malferme, scrollando via la neve dal suo nuovo arto sintetico, scoprì che il mantello di Jack non era un appiglio ghiacciato quanto le sue mani. E anche nel suo sorriso c’era qualcosa che gli ricordava il calore di Sdentato. Ma forse era solo un’impressione, forse era solo per via della lana...

 

 

~

 

 

Hiccup non ha mai sofferto particolarmente il freddo, ma in giornate come questa gli piace indossare la vecchia sciarpa che altrove Jack gli ha regalato. In giornate come questa, qualche volta siedono insieme nella sala più grande, loro e le ragazze, e Jack sbuffa un po’ per il suo portarsi in giro quella cosa come un’inseparabile copertina, ma alla fine sorride sempre, e si vede.

«Hic?»

«Mm?»

«Hai di nuovo la faccia rossa.»

Un po’ rimpiange di non poter semplicemente volare via con Sdentato, verso posti migliori dove non si deve restare al chiuso mentre fuori nevica – dove il sorriso di Jack è meno triste, ad esempio – però lì non è poi così male.

Non fa mai freddo come sembra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche qui parliamo di un contesto di mooolto posteriore a tutti i capitoli precedenti: Hiccup ha sconfitto la Morte Rossa e, come avrete intuito, questo ha implicato un suo ritorno a Berk dal regno di Merida e dal viaggio con Rapunzel. Ritorno che non è stato tutto rose e fiori, anzi, perché... ops, spoiler.  
> Ah, il _ricordo che brucia sulle labbra di Hiccup_ non è quello che pensate. Non è assolutamente quello che pensate. Però è una delle piccole soddisfazioni che mi sono presa e, non so, ci tenevo a piazzarlo qui come piccola anticipazione del fatto che qualcuno diventerà più o meno canon ;o;


	7. # festa ~ Jack/Hiccup/Rapunzel

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# festa

 

 

In piazza c’erano persone che la guardavano ballare, che sorridevano, che acclamavano a gran voce il suo nome. Era lei, quella festa era per lei, la principessa perduta e finalmente ritrovata. Ma mentre danzava, mentre trascinava con sé nell’entusiasmo amici e sconosciuti, ridendo infine, dopo tutte quelle lacrime, Rapunzel si sentiva semplicemente libera.

Era vero. Non era la torre il suo posto, non lo era mai stato.

Non sapeva da quanto tempo ballasse quando si ritrovò tra le braccia di Jack. La musica scelse proprio quel momento per fermarsi, ma lui non la lasciò andare. Rapunzel rabbrividiva al contatto delle sue mani sulla pelle, però era bello sapere di non essere più la sola a poterlo guardare negli occhi. Gli sorrise, ansante.

«Hanno deciso che questo giorno sarà ricordato come la Festa dei Fiori» sussurrò Jack, indicando con un cenno del capo i molti boccioli affrescati sui ciottoli della piazza dalle mani di lei ancora un po’ tinte di colore.

Rapunzel seguì il suo sguardo, felice. «Che bel pensiero.»

«Ti amano già.»

Un lieve soffio attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione; si voltò e si vide offrire dalle dita bianchissime di Jack una piccola, incantevole rosa di ghiaccio. Quelle ancora avvolte attorno alla sua vita sembravano stranamente calde – a quale temperatura l’inverno e la primavera si annullavano a vicenda?

Rapunzel accettò la rosa e sentì la stretta di Jack scivolare via come neve che si scioglie. Si voltò di nuovo a guardare la sua gente – la sua famiglia – e vide Hiccup, seduto al margine della piazza, che sotto il suo sguardo sussultava e si concentrava sul bastoncino che usava per sparpagliare i ciottoli ai suoi piedi, diligentemente osservato dal drago accucciato al suo fianco.

Le sembrò che si fosse appena cacciato qualcosa in tasca. D’improvviso le venne una gran voglia di ballare con lui, così, senza un perché.

 

 

~

 

 

Si aggrappa a Jack con tutte le sue forze e soffoca i singhiozzi nel cappuccio calato sulla sua schiena. Oggi è la Festa dei Fiori, ma non le piace festeggiarla qui dentro, _non si può_ festeggiarla qui dentro.

Jack l’ascolta piangere senza toccarla. È ferito. Ha cercato di incantare il ghiaccio per lei, ma solo una piccola pozza d’acqua è rimasta sul comodino troppo vicino al termosifone. Rapunzel gli è grata lo stesso, ma non riesce a smettere, non ci riesce – è così stanca di mura calde e soffocanti.

Non importa come la si guardi, vivere equivale sempre a trovarsi rinchiusi da qualche parte. E non fa per loro. Non fa per Hiccup che non può più volare, non fa per Jack che non può più giocare con il vento, non fa per lei che non...

Un tocco sulla spalla la fa voltare. Hiccup la guarda e arrossisce appena, una rosa stropicciata in mano, venuta da chissà dove.

Non sa perché, ma ha l’impressione che ora anche Jack stia sorridendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La square dance. Sigh. La scena più bella in _Rapunzel_. Rielaborarla per coinvolgere Jack e Hiccup era doveroso.  
>  Stavolta ci troviamo subito dopo il capitolo su Punzie e Merida, dopo quindi che la Principessa Perduta ha superato la morte di Gothel ed è tornata al suo vero posto.


	8. # viaggio ~ Hiccup/Merida/Rapunzel

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# viaggio

 

 

«E così te ne sei andato» mormorò Rapunzel, guardandolo con un’espressione di sincera condivisione.

Hiccup non riuscì a risponderle. Corse ai ripari attizzando il fuoco acceso da Sdentato, cercando di non pensare che quella storia non l’aveva raccontata mai a nessuno, _mai_ , a _nessuno_ , neanche a Merida – Merida che era il motivo per cui era partito una seconda volta, quando ormai avrebbe potuto semplicemente restare. Ma Rapunzel aveva qualcosa negli occhi, una qualche fiamma molto diversa da quelle che bruciavano e soffocavano e distruggevano, una luce buona che sembrava sempre dirti _sono qui_. Parlarle era stato incomprensibilmente facile e per niente voluto; Hiccup aveva aperto bocca non appena si erano seduti insieme su quel tronco marcio nel cuore della radura e non si era fermato finché la storia non era finita, laggiù nel regno di DunBroch, dove sembrava esserne cominciata un’altra – che non era ancora pronto, dopotutto, a condividere con lei.

Rapunzel non aggiunse altro; si fece soltanto più vicina al fuoco e a lui. La sbirciò, sperando che non se ne accorgesse. Era bella, insicura, allegra, combattuta; era un paradosso vivente, anche lei. Ed era una principessa, anche lei. Solo che non lo sapeva.

Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo? Avrebbe dovuto raccontarle che là dove erano sorti i quattro clan destinati a congiungersi per mezzo del matrimonio della figlia di re Fergus esistevano ancora persone che aspettavano, soffrivano, pregavano per il ritorno della bimba perduta? Ma non spettava a lui, dopotutto... Lui non aveva alcun diritto di piombare dal cielo attraverso la sua finestra e sconvolgerle completamente la vita. Anche se lei era _voluta_ uscire, per scoprire il mondo e tante altre cose che non le erano ancora chiare, questo non significava che _volesse_ sapere la verità... Giusto? E _poi_ se gliel’avesse detto avrebbe dovuto dirle anche di Merida, e allora, ecco, le cose si sarebbero fatte imbarazzanti e...

Aveva rimuginato troppo. Ora Rapunzel ricambiava apertamente il suo sguardo, e quel sorriso non contribuiva a schiarirgli le idee.

«A me sembri piuttosto sereno, adesso. Quindi quel posto deve essere proprio quello giusto per te... Vero?»

Hiccup sperò con ogni singola fibra del suo essere che la luce del fuoco gli mascherasse le guance. Lanciò un’occhiata a Sdentato e lo scoprì assopito, come al solito immune a tutti quegli sciocchi discorsi umani. Non per la prima volta, lo invidiò da morire.

Rapunzel sbadigliò, si stiracchiò, si accoccolò meglio contro il tronco scivolando nell’erba e nel muoversi così gli si fece ancora più vicina. Hiccup invidiò anche quel suo riuscire ad appassionarsi alle storie degli altri e dimenticare in tal modo, per l’arco di una notte, la propria.

La guardò chiudere gli occhi e si rese conto che la meta di questo nuovo viaggio aveva di certo a che fare con una principessa – solo che lui stesso non avrebbe saputo dire _quale_.

 

 

~

 

 

Hanno detto loro di sedersi su tre delle quattro sedie vuote. Hiccup non si abituerà mai al fatto che lo osservino mentre disegna; per Rapunzel disegnare è esprimersi, è parlare, ma lui lo fa solo per se stesso. E d’altro canto in situazioni come questa non riesce a concentrarsi.

Merida sbircia costantemente sopra la sua spalla e Rapunzel la rimprovera ridendo. Merida fa smorfie, scarabocchia qualcosa, ricomincia daccapo. Rapunzel sorride a Hiccup di sotto in su mentre delinea una forma sempre più simile a quella di Sdentato. Hiccup non riesce, no, non riesce assolutamente a disegnare alcunché. Sa che deve farlo, è questo lo scopo della seduta, ma accidenti, avrebbe preferito essere solo...

Alla fine, con un sospiro, si tira appena un po’ indietro e comincia a studiare le due ragazze, riflettendo se ci vorrà più tempo per i riccioli dell’una o per la chioma lunghissima dell’altra. Merida si volta a guardarlo e gli sorride come se sapesse tutto ciò che gli passa per la testa, facendolo avvampare.

_Dicono che nei disegni si nascondono i nostri desideri..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha, indizi significativi circa il modernverse: ora penso che qualcuno di voi indovinerà perlomeno il contesto, ma shh, non dico altro.  
> Questo episodio è la diretta conseguenza del primissimo capitolo; Hic e Punzie sono partiti insieme perché, come _finalmente_ ho avuto modo di svelare!, l’intento primario di Hiccup – che ha indovinato l’identità della Principessa Perduta – è di riportarla a casa in modo da restaurare il legittimo trono, caduto alla scomparsa di Rapunzel bambina e sostituito dall’alleanza dei quattro clan; in questo modo l’ _altra_ principessa, Merida, sarà libera di fare ciò che vuole (e di _sposare chi vuole_ : ricordate il secondo capitolo? ;D) Da ciò il potenziale triangolo.  
> Ve l’avevo detto che un senso a tutto questo c’era, d’oh. *saltella felice perché pian piano la storia si districa*


	9. # colore ~ Jack/Hiccup/Merida

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# colore

 

 

La sagoma nera era comparsa all’orizzonte mentre Jack sorvolava le verdissime terre scozzesi in groppa al vento, favoleggiando di una nevicata fuori stagione – tanto nessuno lo avrebbe odiato, perché a nessuno sarebbe venuto in mente di incolparlo, _purtroppo_ – giusto per scacciare la monotonia di un paesaggio così fastidiosamente perfetto.

Sul momento aveva pensato a un incubo. Era balzato rapido da una brezza all’altra, aveva trovato un vento più veloce e gli era volato incontro, pronto ad affrontare...

«Ma che...?»

La sorpresa era stata tale da fargli perdere la corrente; aveva impugnato il bastone ed era riuscito a fermarsi a mezz’aria, in cima a una solitaria colonna di ghiaccio che in un posto più popoloso avrebbe di certo sollevato qualche domanda, e lì era rimasto a fissarli a bocca aperta.

Una bestia alata, squamosa, incredibile, e un ragazzino che la cavalcava con la stessa naturalezza con cui lui sfruttava i venti.

Jack li aveva guardati per qualche istante sfrecciare in una linea così netta da tagliare le nuvole, poi senza pensarci due volte li aveva seguiti. Non aveva mai visto né un animale né tantomeno un essere umano come quelli – e adesso non aveva alcuna intenzione di perderli di vista.

Ora volavano quasi insieme, tutti e tre, e Jack scoprì che era come gareggiare con il vento stesso; dominarono colli e vallate, raggiunsero la cima di una cascata altissima, senza mai fermarsi. Si ritrovò a ridere forte, persino incurante della consapevolezza che quel piccolo cavaliere non avrebbe condiviso la sua risata.

Fu lassù che il ragazzino fermò la corsa, guidando dolcemente il compagno alato per mezzo di uno strano pedale collegato a un pezzo sintetico della sua coda. Jack toccò terra al loro fianco e soltanto in quel momento, mentre il ragazzo osservava la conca sottostante, si accorse che piangeva.

«Un drago! Tu hai un _drago_!»

Lo strillo improvviso fece sobbalzare entrambi. Una ragazza dai capelli rossi – _ma da dove sbucava poi?_ – fissava la bestia come si potrebbe guardare a un miracolo, o a un cataclisma. Jack vide il piccolo cavaliere alzare la guardia, asciugarsi rabbiosamente le guance e porre una mano insieme rassicurante e protettiva sul dorso di quel suo – uh – drago, che si lasciò sfuggire un unico cauto ringhio; la ragazza però sembrava molto più eccitata che spaventata, e in un attimo fu chiaro anche a lui.

«Non...» Lo sguardo del ragazzino andava da lei alla creatura, dritto attraverso Jack. «Non ti fa paura?»

Lei si avvicinò come se un incontro di quel genere a un miglio d’altezza fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, praticamente saltellando di gioia, gli occhi luminosi quanto quelli di lui sembravano spenti. «Paura? Scherzi? È un _vero_ drago! È un sogno che si realizza! È la dimostrazione che tutte le antiche leggende sono vere – che ho fatto bene a _crederci_!»

Jack sbottò in una risata incredula. Si chiese se l’espressione del ragazzino fosse un degno riflesso della propria.

 

 

~

 

 

Hiccup e Merida hanno bisticciato fino a tardi per via di non si sa bene quale disegno che lui non ha voluto mostrarle. Alla fine sono crollati tutti e due, esausti, sullo stesso divano che ha sopportato impotente tante furiose gare di solletico. Jack li vede mentre torna dal bagno, si accorge dei capelli di Merida sparsi sul petto e sul viso di Hiccup e sorridendo va a liberargli il naso, perché non soffochi nel sonno.

Gli riesce molto difficile tornare nella sua stanza, dopo. Ha una mezza idea di accucciarsi ai loro piedi e di restare così finché ne avrà voglia, e al diavolo tutto.

Probabilmente non lo sapranno mai, ma, pure in pezzo a tanti acquerelli e a tanti ritratti custoditi da scrigni preziosi, sono stati _loro_ i primi veri colori della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il primo incontro di Hiccup e Merida attraverso gli occhi di Jack: cronologicamente questo dovrebbe essere proprio il primissimo capitolo (parallelamente anche al Jack/Rapunzel), quello che dà il via a tutte le altre interazioni tra i protagonisti. Quanto a ciò che è successo a Hic per indurlo ad atterrare in lacrime a DunBroch – il dolore che si porta dentro fin nel modernverse, beh... sarà più chiaro nel prossimo. Sì, nel prossimo, è una promessa. Ci credete che mancano solo due aggiornamenti e poi finalmente tutto avrà senso? XD


	10. # candore ~ Jack/Merida/Rapunzel

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# candore

 

 

Aveva sentito dire che gli ammazzadraghi l’avevano chiamata ‘la Morte Rossa’. Merida non aveva dubbi sul fatto che quel nome fosse più che appropriato, ma avrebbe preferito che una definizione così altisonante venisse trovata per l’ _eroe_ piuttosto che per il mostro della situazione: lui, il reietto, _l’esiliato_ , giaceva in un letto con una gamba maciullata e loro – loro che l’avevano rinnegato perché non l’avevano capito – non trovavano neppure il coraggio di passare al suo capezzale a chiedere come stava, a tenergli per un attimo la mano o a inumidirgli la fronte calda, soltanto limitandosi a gironzolare intorno con gli occhi bassi e una manciata di mormorii riverenti a proposito del demone nero che aveva sconfitto quella Morte Rossa.

Merida aveva sempre sospettato che le cose per lui fossero state più che difficili, ma ora che tutte le paure e le chiusure di Berk si svolgevano davanti ai suoi occhi – ora che il suo migliore amico sanguinava nella sua triste vittoria – aveva solo voglia di scrollarli tutti quanti e di urlare loro addosso.

In quella piccola stanza di legno e roccia si sentiva soffocare; uscì sotto la luna e trovò Jack che la fissava con ostilità, le nocche innaturalmente strette attorno al bastone, la pelle più pallida della luce. Si voltò a guardare lei, ma era come se non la vedesse davvero.

«Sono quasi cento anni che le domando perché» disse, così piano che Merida dovette avvicinarsi per capire le sue parole. «Perché mi ha messo qui, perché proprio io, perché non fa mai niente per gli altri...» Tese le labbra in un’imitazione di sorriso. «Non mi ha mai risposto. Non mi ha mai mostrato nient’altro che quel bianco.»

Merida avrebbe voluto prenderlo per mano, sciogliere la stretta della sua rabbia impotente, ma non era sicura di essere la persona giusta.

Un debole suono di passi e Jack si voltò ancora. Rapunzel aveva il viso rigato di lacrime, ma sorrideva. Merida ripensò a quel breve momento di lucidità in cui _lui_ l’aveva fermata, aveva allontanato con debole gentilezza le sue mani e i suoi capelli e la sua canzone, e le aveva detto che andava bene così, _adesso erano proprio uguali, lui e Sdentato_ – e Rapunzel aveva pianto e lo aveva abbracciato e lo aveva baciato, e Jack era uscito e lei, Merida, per un attimo si era sentita di troppo, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire se facesse male o no.

«Come sta?» le venne di nuovo in aiuto la voce di Jack, lontana.

Rapunzel li raggiunse. «C’è Sdentato con lui» disse soltanto, come se nient’altro contasse.

Merida si sentì prendere per mano. Sorrise nel vedere che la stessa cosa succedeva a Jack.

 

 

~

 

 

Oggi ci sono soltanto loro tre nella sala dalle pareti azzurrine, e Merida non può fare a meno di notare quanto l’unico colore che riesca a sfiorare gli altri due sia il bianco. È una strana somiglianza, la loro; il biancore di Jack è quello freddo e fragile della neve, mentre il candore di Rapunzel è quello delle cose dolci e morbide, come lo zucchero filato. Scuote la testa e ridacchia: forse questo posto la sta _davvero_ facendo impazzire, dopotutto.

«Ehi, che ti prende?»

Rapunzel la guarda sopra il bordo dell’immancabile album da disegno; anche Jack alza lo sguardo dal videogioco e le rivolge un sorriso interrogativo.

Merida riprende a lanciare freccette spuntate contro il muro, pronta a stabilire un nuovo record. «Uh, niente, niente.»

Non saprebbe dire quale tipo di bianco le piace di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso si svela infine il motivo per cui all’inizio di questa pseudoraccolta abbiamo trovato Hiccup a DunBroch, il regno di Merida precedentemente destinato alla Principessa Rapunzel – nel mio headcanon l’amicizia tra Hiccup e Sdentato porta addirittura a un _esilio_ del giovane vichingo da Berk, e sì, sono pessima, sono pessima perché così facendo rendo ancora più angst un personaggio adorabile che di angst ne ha già subìto fin troppo *coccola Hic* *SOFFRE*  
>  Inoltre accenno anche alla ragione del ricordo _caldo_ sulle labbra di Hiccup nel sesto capitolo. Sempre nel mio headcanon, dopo essere tornato a Berk e aver perso la gamba nello scontro con la Morte Rossa, Hiccup rifiuta l’aiuto dei capelli incantati di Rapunzel aggrappandosi al fatto che ora la sua vicinanza con Sdentato è ancora più netta, e sull’onda delle emozioni del momento lei lo bacia. Ho deciso di alludervi già nel capitolo Jack/Hiccup non soltanto per darvi un indizio che vi riportasse alla mia idea di foursome che trascende i singoli pairing, ma anche perché, ancora nel mio headcanon!, Hiccup è convinto che Jack provi dei sentimenti per Rapunzel e per questo il ritrovarsi così vicino anche a lui gli confonde di molto le idee. Ditemelo, ditemelo che sono contorta e complicata, non aspetto altro. ;w;  
>  Oh, ed eccovi finalmente anche l’indice cronologico. A questo punto mi sembra più che doveroso. Immagino che avrei potuto scrivere la storia seguendo questa struttura, ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa:
> 
> \- Il precedente capitolo (Jack/Hiccup/Merida, # _colore_ ) e quello relativo al Jack/Rapunzel (# _scrigno_ ) sono più o meno coesistenti e si pongono come punto d’origine dell’intera trama;  
> \- Subito dopo viene l’episodio Hiccup/Merida (# _stretta_ ), con lui che decide di partire alla ricerca di Rapunzel;  
> \- Il capitolo Jack/Merida (# _neve_ ) si ambienta appena dopo la partenza di Hiccup;  
> \- Il capitolo Hiccup/Rapunzel (# _raggio di sole_ ) dà il via a nuove interazioni: l’intento forse principale della ‘fuga’ di lei è quello di scoprire se Jack esiste davvero;  
> \- Immediatamente successivo è il breve episodio all’insegna dell’Hiccup/Merida/Rapunzel (# _viaggio_ );  
> \- Questo capitolo, # _candore_ , è un salto temporaneo a ciò che avviene dopo la “riunione” dei Big Four: perdonate il mio aver tralasciato i vari dettagli sull’incontro dei quattro, ma volevo porre l’accento soprattutto sul fatto che Hiccup, decidendo di tornare a casa per affrontare i propri fantasmi e non solo, in qualche modo amalgama ancor più il rapporto esistente tra gli altri tre protagonisti;  
> \- Cronologicamente consecutivo a questo decimo capitolo è appunto il sesto (Jack/Hiccup, # _sciarpa_ ), ambientato infatti ancora a Berk;  
> \- L’episodio Merida/Rapunzel (# _più dell’aria che respiro_ ) si ambienta dopo il riscatto di Hiccup, quando alla morte di Gothel la vera identità di Rapunzel viene alla luce (more missing moments, I KNOW);  
> \- Infine vi è il capitolo Jack/Hiccup/Rapunzel (# _festa_ ) che vuole essere una sorta di happy ending per tutti.
> 
> Ecco, se voleste magari rileggere i capitoli nel giusto ordine ora potete farlo, ma a dirvela tutta ho la netta impressione che questa storia risulti ostica anche così. XD


	11. # illusione ~ Jack/Hiccup/Merida/Rapunzel

~ _a thousand {years} more._

 

 

 

# illusione

 

 

«Ho combinato un disastro.»

Jack le fece spazio sullo stesso appiglio di roccia in cima alla cascata dove – così le aveva raccontato – l’aveva vista la prima volta, quando Hiccup era arrivato in groppa alla sua storia triste, quando la Principessa Perduta era ancora perduta per tutti. Non disse nulla, solo continuando a giocare con una palla di neve che andava sciogliendosi nel caldo tramonto scozzese.

«Mia madre» esordì Merida, incerta su come presentare la cosa nella luce meno ridicola possibile. «Anche se non è più la regina reggente, pensa che dobbiamo comunque consolidare le nostre alleanze con le altre famiglie di nobili del Paese. Così...»

«Così il matrimonio combinato è ancora valido» concluse Jack per lei, e Merida dovette soffocare un sospiro. Non era così _semplice_ , accidenti. «Non devi averla presa bene.» Impossibile definire il suo stato d’animo; sembrava divertito, ma in qualche modo anche seccato.

«No, infatti» si rassegnò a confermare. «Sono andata da una strega.»

Jack si voltò per la prima volta a guardarla, sorpreso, ma neanche troppo. Il sole creava riflessi di fuoco sui suoi capelli di neve. Merida si chiese disperatamente _quanto_ l’avrebbe trovato divertente.

«Per _sbaglio_ » sottolinea, «per sbaglio l’ho trasformata in un orso...»

«La strega?»

«No! Mia madre.»

Jack rimase per un istante in un silenzio attonito, poi emise un verso inconfondibile – Merida avrebbe potuto giurare che fosse stata questa la prima cosa ad avere avvertito di lui; prima di vederlo, prima di sentirlo, in qualche modo conosceva già il suono della sua risata. Per un attimo si domandò se anche per Rapunzel fosse stato così... Poi si scosse, si ricordò di cosa stavano parlando e lo spintonò.

«Non c’è niente da ridere, Jack!»

 

 

_Non c’è mai stato_ niente _da ridere._

 

 

«Merida. So che la realtà è difficile da accettare.»

Lei si agita a disagio sulla seggiola di una scadente plastica bianca, attorcigliandosi un ricciolo attorno a un dito. Non è mai facile parlare con la figura in ombra, specie perché non le crede, non le ha mai creduto.

«Per favore, raccontami tutto daccapo. E questa volta sii sincera, d’accordo?»

Merida sospira. Sa già che non arriveranno a niente.

«E va bene. Sono nata nel regno di DunBroch, due anni dopo la legittima erede al trono. Quando lei fu rapita in culla, i suoi genitori impazzirono di dolore e abdicarono in favore del nostro ramo della famiglia reale. Poi, un anno fa, un ragazzo con un drago è arrivato nella mia terra e si è messo in testa di ritrovare la principessa. Dio solo sa perché. L’ho seguito perché ero preoccupata per lui, ma non l’avrei trovato senza l’aiuto di Jack Frost... Perché vede, Jack Frost _esiste_ , del resto si trova qui anche lui...»

La figura in ombra non replica. Merida si raddrizza un po’ sulla sedia, prosegue con più decisione.

«Ho cominciato a credere in lui e sono riuscita a vederlo e a parlargli. Anche Jack era sulle tracce della principessa, perché sapeva che la sua carceriera era pronta a tutto pur di riprendersela e chiuderla di nuovo nella torre in cui l’aveva tenuta segregata per diciotto anni. Non mi chieda come si erano conosciuti, per favore. Qualche volta sospetto che Jack vada a ficcarsi apposta nei pasticci peggiori. Comunque, insieme li abbiamo trovati, tutti e due, Hiccup e Rapunzel, e li abbiamo aiutati a salvare Berk dalla Morte Rossa – lo sa, Hiccup poi era tornato a Berk, Rapunzel lo aveva convinto ad affrontare il suo passato prima che a restituirle il regno, e là c’era tipo la fine del mondo e se non fosse stato per Hic...» S’interrompe ancora e deglutisce. Ora arriva il difficile. «Quando siamo tornati a DunBroch, subito dopo l’incoronazione ufficiale di Rapunzel, ho mandato tutto a rotoli. Mia madre continuava a programmarmi la vita e io... io mi sono rivolta a una strega. Solo che non è andata come volevo... Io volevo solo farle cambiare atteggiamento, ma lei è diventata un orso. Cioè, un orso vero. Letteralmente. Da quel momento è andato tutto storto e...»

«Ed è per questo che sei qui.»

La voce della figura è una sferzata cattiva in un flusso di ricordi già di per sé piuttosto duri. Merida china il capo, sforzandosi di non piangere. Non piange mai, lei. Solo la figura in ombra riesce a condurla quasi fin lì.

«Quello che tu mi chiedi, Merida» riprende la voce, in un tono atono e gelido che le sembra di conoscere fin troppo bene – _lei_ le parlava così, quasi sempre così... finché non è stato troppo tardi per parlare – «è di credere a una storia di draghi, di folletti delle nevi invisibili, di incantesimi e di streghe.» La voce assume una nota appena percettibile di rimprovero: anche così è ancora molto familiare. «Devi capire che mi è difficile, nel contesto, dare per scontato che tu mi stia dicendo la verità su ciò che ti ha portato qui.»

«Ma _è_ così» protesta Merida, con uno scatto che la porta a tirarsi dolorosamente i capelli, ormai ridotti a un garbuglio informe tra le sue dita; «è la _verità_.»

«No, Merida, non lo è.»

«Insomma, cosa devo fare per farle capire che non sono pazza?»

«Cosa devi fare?» La voce della figura, a questo punto, è quasi compassionevole. Fa ancora più male del solito. «Oh, ma è molto più facile di quanto pensi. Devi solo smetterla di credere che tutte queste sciocchezze siano _reali_.»

 

 

~

 

 

Gli sedette vicino sforzandosi di non guardare la protesi metallica che aveva sostituito la sua gamba dal ginocchio in giù, provando l’ennesima fitta di rimpianto per il modo in cui era andato a finire il salvataggio di quello stesso mondo che gli aveva sempre voltato le spalle – e l’ennesima fitta d’imbarazzo perché non era riuscita a fare nulla, nulla se non _baciarlo_ e mescolare le lacrime al suo sangue. Si sarebbe domandata per tutta la vita se per lui fosse contato più _quello_ che non la sua canzone e i suoi capelli, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo.

Hiccup le rivolse un mezzo sorriso e poi tornò a guardare il reame che, dopo una lunga giornata di festeggiamenti e speranze ritrovate, si preparava al sonno meritato di chi ha risolto tutti i problemi del mondo, dondolando nel vuoto quel suo nuovo surrogato di arto. Rapunzel fece scorrere la mano sul dorso di Sdentato, accoccolato lì accanto, e cercò di non pensare che sua madre – no: la donna che aveva sempre _creduto_ sua madre – era caduta da un’altezza non molto più alta di quella della terrazza del palazzo. Il _suo_ palazzo. La sua vera casa, dove già quasi si sentiva sola.

E pensare che non aveva mai avuto così tanti amici.

«Cosa farai, adesso?»

Come se intuisse i suoi pensieri, come se sapesse che lei aveva solo bisogno di _non pensare_ , Hiccup esibì una stiracchiata e assunse un’aria sicura che non gli apparteneva – a meno che non ci fossero draghi selvaggi e giganteschi da spedire tra le fiamme dell’inferno. Rapunzel sapeva che faceva così solo per distrarla, e gli fu più grata che mai, più di quanto non lo fosse stata _allora_ , all’inizio, quando era venuto alla torre e le aveva promesso che l’avrebbe fatta volare.

«Viaggerò. Sì, proprio come Jack – non mi fermerò mai. Non voglio tornare per sempre a Berk, adesso che ho scoperto quante cose meravigliose ci sono al mondo... Non si tratta più solo dei draghi.» Sorrise a qualcosa che forse vedeva solo lui, tra il mare e il cielo, tra le stelle e le luci fluttuanti che, aveva scoperto, erano lanterne. «E poi non ho intenzione di abbandonare Merida o te.» Arrossì di colpo; c’era abbastanza luce per vederlo, ma Rapunzel finse di non darvi peso. «Se non fosse stato per voi, io...»

«Lo so.»

Non c’era bisogno di parlarne. Nessuno di loro ce l’avrebbe fatta da solo, senza gli altri. Hiccup annuì e Rapunzel si chiese che cosa avrebbe fatto _lei_ , d’ora in poi.

 

 

_Nessuno di loro ha_ mai _potuto fare nulla da solo, senza gli altri._

 

 

«Parlami di tua madre.»

Rapunzel sa che dovrebbe abituarsi a quella domanda. Arriva tutti i giorni, tutte le volte che viene a sedersi sull’unica seggiola dell’unica stanza dove non possono stare tutti insieme – dove ciascuno di loro è costretto a restare da solo. Eppure è sempre doloroso come fosse la prima volta.

«Non era mia madre» risponde automaticamente, memore delle parole di Merida. _Non era mia madre e_ _non è stata colpa mia_.

«Va bene, allora» le concede con ostentata condiscendenza la donna dai lineamenti sfocati dalle ombre. «Parlami della persona che ti ha cresciuto come una figlia.»

Rapunzel non può sottrarsi. Non può mai farlo, del resto – per la stessa ragione per cui non può più festeggiare la Festa dei Fiori, o vedere le luci fluttuanti, o volare stretta a Hiccup sulle ali di Sdentato: non c’è via d’uscita da qui.

«Non mi ha mai permesso di uscire dalla torre» comincia in un sussurro, ben consapevole di _quante_ volte abbia già raccontato questa storia. «Né di tagliarmi i capelli. Diceva che erano un dono, un bel dono da conservare per sempre e da proteggere a qualsiasi costo...» Chiude gli occhi. «Soltanto quando sono fuggita ho scoperto il perché. Non lo faceva per il mio bene, ma perché voleva che i miei capelli appartenessero solo a lei. Che _servissero_ solo a lei... È stato Jack, alla fine, a dirmi tutta la verità, e ho subito sospettato che gli altri l’avessero capito da un pezzo. In quel momento l’ho davvero odiata, cerchi di comprendere..»

La donna senza volto ignora la sua pausa intrisa di qualcosa che a metà è rancore, a metà compassione. «Parlami di come è morta» la incalza, cruda.

Rapunzel batte le palpebre e cerca di riordinare le idee. «È stato un incidente. Mi aveva seguita fino a Berk... Sospettavo che non mi avrebbe lasciata andare per la mia strada senza fare nulla, ma non mi aspettavo di vederla lì. E a Berk c’era una guerra, una come non avrei mai immaginato che ce ne fossero. La Morte Rossa era un nemico così temibile che gli uomini non sarebbero mai sopravvissuti, non se Hiccup non fosse riuscito a collaborare con i draghi, invece che _combatterli_...» Soffoca un singhiozzo. «Ma a lei non importava dei draghi, era venuta solo per me. Non se n’è quasi accorta, quando la terra le è franata sotto i piedi. Mi teneva stretta per i capelli e... e Jack e Merida mi hanno tirata in salvo... e poi... poi...» Cerca di guardare la donna in penombra dritto negli occhi, ma non li trova, e forse è solo colpa delle lacrime nei suoi. «Mi ricordo che sul momento non me ne sono nemmeno resa conto. Hiccup era precipitato nel fuoco, solo questo sapevo. Non appena mi sono sentita libera, sono corsa da lui. E solo quando ho saputo che era salvo ho realizzato... che lei non c’era più. Non c’era più e in realtà non c’era mai stata. Non era mia madre.»

La donna senza volto resta a lungo in silenzio, e Rapunzel sa che non lo fa per riflettere sulle sue parole, ma perché lei stessa si renda conto di quanto suonino false. Però è la verità, Dio, è la verità. _Non era sua madre e non è stata colpa sua_.

«Che cos’è successo dopo?» chiede la donna, anche se sa benissimo cos’è successo dopo.

Rapunzel abbassa lo sguardo, segue con gli occhi il percorso sinuoso delle ciocche che le cadono dalle spalle per svolgersi su tutto il pavimento. Non è mai riuscita a tagliarli, alla fine; le sembrava _sbagliato_.

«All’inizio ho avuto una fase di rifiuto. Ho chiesto a Hiccup di riportarmi alla torre. È stata Merida a farmi capire che _volevo_ uscire, che sapevo già benissimo che restando lì non avrei cambiato nulla di quello che era stato... Allora sono tornata a DunBroch, e sono tornata ad essere la principessa.»

La donna raccoglie in silenzio le cartelle e i documenti sparsi sulla scrivania davanti a sé. Poi si alza e, senza più mostrare interesse, esce dalla stanza.

«Raddoppiatele le dosi» la sente dire a qualcuno che l’aspetta nel corridoio, «come anche a tutti gli altri.»

La porta si chiude e Rapunzel si concede finalmente di piangere.

 

 

~

 

 

Quando se la vide galoppare incontro più veloce del vento, il primo pensiero di Hiccup fu che Merida volesse fermarlo. Smise per un istante di assestare la sella di Sdentato, e il drago lo fissò come per chiedergli perché esitasse. Hiccup gli diede una pacca rassicurante sul dorso e si mosse sulle gambe ben ferme – non ci aveva messo molto ad abituarsi alla protesi: era vero, _adesso erano proprio uguali, lui e Sdentato_ – per fronteggiare Angus, che si fermava in quel momento con la lingua in fuori e i fianchi schiumanti a qualche passo da lui.

Merida smontò con uno svolazzo dei riccioli rossi. «Ci sono riuscita, Hic! Ho capito tutto!»

Hiccup scambiò un’occhiata con Sdentato. Non era la premessa che si aspettava. Tornò a fissarla e si rese conto di non averla mai vista così felice; era sempre stata sorridente, questo sì, a parte forse per la faccenda della sua gamba... Ma adesso era veramente, completamente _felice_.

«Hai capito tutto?» le fece eco, e nello stesso istante ricordò la storia della strega e del dolcetto. Spalancò gli occhi. «Oh!... Hai trovato l’antidoto?»

Merida rise e lo abbracciò, così improvvisa e impetuosa che Hiccup non cadde solo perché Sdentato aprì un’ala e lo sorresse. «Sono io l’antidoto. _Ricucire lo strappo_... Non si riferisce all’arazzo, si riferisce a noi. A me e alla mamma. Adesso so cosa devo fare!»

«Oh... Giusto» sorrise lui, ricambiando la stretta e cercando allo stesso tempo di ritrovare l’equilibrio. «Ma, uhm, se è così, non capisco perché stai abbracciando me.»

Lei smise di ridere e lo strinse un po’ più forte. Per qualche istante non parlò. Hiccup si chiese se non avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

«Non lasciare che tuo padre senta ancora la tua mancanza» la sentì mormorare alla fine. «Torna da lui. Non dico subito, non dico per sempre, ma torna a casa, un giorno.» Si ritrasse quel tanto necessario a guardarlo negli occhi, a mostrargli un sorriso nuovo. «Non ti sto dicendo di andartene, bada! Ma Rapunzel aveva ragione. Se c’è una cosa che abbiamo guadagnato da tutta questa storia, è una famiglia.»

Hiccup comprese. Parlava di loro quattro, ma parlava anche di Stoick, di Elinor, dei genitori veri o falsi di Rapunzel.

Annuì. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, non avrebbero mai più perso quel che avevano trovato.

 

 

_Se c’è una cosa che hanno guadagnato da tutta quella storia, sono_ loro stessi _._

 

 

«Ed è così che è finita. Ti sei ritrovato qui. Proprio come i tuoi amici, vero?»

Hiccup tiene gli occhi fissi sulla forma dormiente di Sdentato. Prima di acciambellarsi in quel punto come un enorme gatto soddisfatto ha quasi incenerito il pavimento, ma lui sa per certo che l’uomo nell’ombra non vede _neppure_ la bruciatura. Non risponde, limitandosi a pensare con rammarico che alla fine hanno perso _tutto_ , tutto quello che avevano lottato così duramente per ottenere; non è rimasto altro che _loro_ e la consapevolezza di essere soli. Jack continua a sentirsi invisibile, Rapunzel continua a sentirsi in colpa, Merida non ha mai superato la cosa dell’orso e lui...

«Ti ricordi com’è cominciata?»

Lui _ha Sdentato_ , vorrebbe dire a se stesso, ma sa fin troppo bene dove vuole arrivare la domanda dell’uomo nell’ombra.

«Con i draghi» sospira. «È cominciata con i draghi.»

«Sii più preciso.»

«È cominciata col fatto che tutti combattevano i draghi per istinto, perché era naturale, perché era giusto. Io ero quello che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. E quando mi sono trovato faccia a faccia con un drago – quando ho _preso_ la Furia Buia» si corregge, felice del fatto che Sdentato stia dormendo e non possa sentirlo parlare di quel momento, «ho capito di essere diverso per davvero. Non è che non ho _potuto_. Non ho _voluto_ uccidere un drago.»

Ricorda distintamente di aver raccontato questa storia anche agli altri. _E sei stato il primo a cavalcarne uno_ , gli hanno detto.

L’uomo nell’ombra non è altrettanto bendisposto a vedere il lato positivo della cosa. La domanda successiva non ha affatto un tono incoraggiante.

«Dov’è il tuo drago ora, Hiccup?»

«Proprio alla sua destra» gli risponde brusco, senza un attimo di esitazione.

L’uomo non gli dà la soddisfazione di voltarsi a guardare. Del resto sanno entrambi che non può vederlo. Del resto è per questo che Hiccup è qui.

«Su almeno un punto della tua versione dei fatti siamo d’accordo, Hiccup.» L’uomo nell’ombra sparge sulla scrivania alcuni fogli solcati da righe e righe di valutazioni tutte uguali. «Il tuo sentirti e riscontrarti _diverso_ , per tua stessa ammissione – è su questo punto che vorrei tu ti concentrassi.»

Hiccup serra le mascelle, preparandosi al seguito.

«Vuoi sapere come la penso io?» Non attende risposta. «Io penso che tu ti sia sempre sentito profondamente incompatibile, in aperto contrasto con l’ambiente che ti circondava fin dalla nascita. Tuo padre – correggimi se sbaglio – è il tipo di persona che si fa certe aspettative e non si cura troppo di nasconderle, non è vero?» Hiccup non si sogna nemmeno di correggerlo, e lui prosegue. «Ebbene, è proprio qui che entra in gioco il tuo drago. Attraverso di lui hai modo di esorcizzare la tua paura di _non essere all’altezza_ , Hiccup. Lui è il tuo successo, non il tuo fallimento... Credimi quando ti dico che è una storia piuttosto comune nei giovani della tua età.»

_No_ , pensa Hiccup, _non lo è_.

«L’unico aspetto... _originale_ , se vogliamo metterla in questi termini... della tua situazione» conclude l’uomo, «è che è molto raro crearsi addirittura un _drago_ come amico immaginario.»

Hiccup guarda tristemente Sdentato, lieto che l’uomo nell’ombra abbia almeno scelto di usare la parola _amico_.

 

 

~

 

 

«Posso farti una confidenza?»

Jack rimase sospeso nel vento fuori dalla finestra di Rapunzel, come aveva fatto innumerevoli volte in un altro luogo, quando lei era una bambina alle prese con gli incubi peggiori. «Dimmi.»

La Principessa Ritrovata giocherellò con la treccia che un’orda di efficienti dame di compagnia avevano assicurato per lei. Sembrava a disagio, ma un timido sorriso le splendeva sulle labbra.

«Quando ho lasciato la torre...» S’interruppe, forse in cerca delle parole giuste. Jack realizzò soltanto allora che quella era la prima volta che restavano soli da Berk, da quando lei l’aveva _visto_ , non appena lui e Merida erano arrivati giusto in tempo per dare manforte a Hiccup... Forse per questo era nervosa. «Insomma, c’era qualcosa che volevo verificare.»

«Lo so» disse Jack, «volevi capire cos’erano le lanterne.»

«Sì, anche quello» ammise Rapunzel. «Ma soprattutto... sai... volevo trovare una conferma che tu esistessi.»

Jack rimase così sorpreso da perdere la corrente. Dovette appollaiarsi sul davanzale, e la ragazza si ritrasse appena. La guardò: era stata Merida la prima a vederlo davvero, e poi lei, e poi Hiccup – ma mai come adesso avvertiva _così forte_ la consapevolezza di essere vicino a qualcuno. E allora ricordò una cosa.

«Mi stai dicendo che hai ancora quell’orrendo disegno che hai fatto a otto anni?»

Rapunzel avvampò e cercò di colpirlo, ma rideva quanto lui. Jack tornò a fluttuare nel suo elemento, pronto a lasciare il Paese per trasferire il freddo altrove, felice di sapere di non essere il solo ad aver trovato il proprio posto.

 

 

_Mai come_ adesso _avvertono la consapevolezza che il loro posto è – non importa dove –_ insieme _._

«Se quanto dici è vero, Jack, spiegami come faccio a vederti.»

Jack sogghigna, dondolando la sedia su due gambe senza la minima intenzione di assumere un atteggiamento più decoroso. Vogliono trattarlo da pazzo. Ebbene, allora potrà anche prendersi qualche libertà.

«Sinceramente? Non ne ho la più pallida idea.»

La sagoma indistinta sospira. «È encomiabile il tuo modo di accettare le cose così come sono. Peccato che tu non riesca ad applicare questa capacità a tutto il resto della tua vita. Trovi facilissimo credere che i tuoi amici abbiano potuto riconoscere la tua esistenza per puro slancio di fiducia... ma non sai spiegare come sia possibile che il ghiaccio e la neve non facciano ciò che tu vuoi.»

Questa volta Jack si rabbuia. «È questo posto maledetto» non può fare a meno di giustificarsi. «È un posto sbagliato. Non è il _nostro_. Non c’è altro da capire.»

«Ma mi racconti che sei felice di vivere insieme agli altri ragazzi.»

Ci mette qualche istante per rispondere.

«Sì...» Non può negarlo, infatti. Non può negare che sia bello, svegliarsi la mattina e sentire Rapunzel cantare, giocare a cuscinate con Merida, sbirciare i disegni di Hiccup e nascondergli la sciarpa... Dopo tanto tempo passato da solo, senz’altra compagnia che quella dei Guardiani, gli stessi che lo hanno sempre visto soltanto come uno scherzo della natura, e della luna, anche, quella luna impietosa che non ha mai voluto rispondere al suo disperato perché – dopo tutto quel tempo, quei tre sono stati la cosa più bella che potesse capitargli. E fa male, fa _male_ vederli tristi, fa molto più male che non riuscire più ad incantare la neve e il ghiaccio. «Sì» ripete, «ma questo non significa essere felici.»

La sagoma indistinta emette una sorta di risolino. Questa è una cosa nuova. «Non esiste la felicità, Jack.»

«No?» Jack alza le sopracciglia. «Strano. Sarà un secolo che Nord e Calmoniglio cercano di convincermi del contrario. Meraviglia, speranza, felicità... A dirla tutta ho cominciato a crederci, quando Merida e poi Rapunzel e poi Hiccup mi hanno visto.»

«Il punto, Jack, è che tu credi nelle cose sbagliate. E so che non è colpa tua, ma non potrò aiutarti finché non sarai disposto a collaborare...»

«La sa una cosa?» Jack fa ricadere la sedia di colpo, si sporge verso la scrivania, ma ancora non riesce a distinguere i tratti della figura. «Preferisco credere in qualcosa di sbagliato che in quella che secondo _voi_ è la verità. E se questo mi rende un pazzo, tanto meglio. Non abbiamo più niente da dirci.» Si alza. «L’aspetto per il giro di iniezioni, dottore. Passi pure quando vuole, sa dove trovarmi.»

Percorre la stanza vuota fischiettando, lasciandosi alle spalle soltanto il silenzio.

 

 

~

 

 

 I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don’t be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I’ll love you for a thousand more

 

 

_È la Festa dei Fiori, oggi, e le strade e le piazze sono di nuovo piene di musica e colori. Rapunzel fa sempre del suo meglio, ma è in questo giorno che dà il massimo di se stessa. A qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte la si può trovare che danza, che canta, che dipinge un qualsiasi lastricato a colori vivaci. Non è mai sola._

_«Si può sapere che hai, Merida? Oggi non sei in te.»_

_«Oh, scusa, Punzie. Ho fatto uno strano sogno...»_

_«Davvero?»_

_«Sì, c’eravamo noi quattro in questa strana stanza misteriosa, era quasi buio e a turno dovevamo parlare con qualcuno...»_

_«Io dico che prima di dormire mangi troppo, Merida.»_

_«Jack, smettila di prenderla in giro!»_

_«Lascia perdere, Hic, è più forte di lui, è così felice di essere qui che deve per forza mettersi in mostra...»_

_«Beh, potete darmi torto?»_

_Jack ha ragione, tutti lo sanno. Ridono insieme, e festeggiano un altro anniversario da che le loro vite, toccandosi, si sono colorate di luci nuove._

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I’ll love you for a thousand more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce l’ho fatta. Dio, _ce l’ho fatta_. *esulta da sola*  
>  Eccovi infine la conclusione, la spiegazione del modernverse, il cosiddetto epilogo della storia ~~forse~~ più strana che abbia mai concepito. Ebbene sì, i quattro ragazzi vivono ai giorni nostri e sono rinchiusi in una sorta di piccolo manicomio, situazione che hanno deciso di fronteggiare inventandosi tutta una storia comune su ciò che hanno passato prima di finire là dentro – o forse no. Già, forse no. Universo parallelo, sogno, reincarnazione: sentitevi liberi di interpretare il brano finale come più vi piace. Non sono così cattiva, in fondo. ^^’  
>  Le due strofe che aprono e chiudono quello stesso brano sono tratte da _A thousand years_ , brano di Christina Perri che dà il titolo all’intero ~~delirio~~ headcanon.  
>  Spero di avervi finalmente chiarito tutti i punti oscuri dell’intricata vicenda. Per qualsiasi dubbio chiedete pure, anche se non vi assicuro che io per prima abbia capito i retroscena di ciò che ho scritto. XD  
> Oh, un piccolo appunto che mi sembra doveroso: non ho _volutamente_ specificato la fisicità dei dottori dell’istituto perché, nella mia testa, ciascuno dei personaggi tende a identificare lo strizzacervelli di turno con una figura legata a quel passato doloroso che è costretto a rievocare – quindi Merida vede Elinor, Rapunzel vede Gothel, Hiccup vede Stoick, e Jack probabilmente Nord (anche se la storia che porta Jack a diventare un Guardiano, come certo avrete rilevato, non è nemmeno menzionata perché qui preferisco restare sul canon: penso che in quell’epoca non si fosse ancora pronti ad accettare come quinta Leggenda quella di Jack Frost).  
>  E niente, grazie infinite a tutti per essere passati. Alla prossima, se vorrete.


End file.
